Something new
by SusannaOppong
Summary: Teddy and Spencer just got married and have to deal with their career and their two year old twins! Follow their amazing journey! Seaquel to "The Next Chapter Of Their Lives." If you haven't read that make sure you do first!
1. Chapter 1

August 4, 2016

It's been two years since Jake and Grace have been born. Teddy and Spencer now have two cute twins running around their new home. They live in Hollywood, California. Their singing career has been going great! They both sold an album together called "Wait for me" that has a mixture of both of them singing duets and their own songs. They are famously known and are beginning acting now that they are twenty.

Today was their wedding and Teddy was extremely nervous. Charlie would be their flower girl, Ivy the maid of honor, and Teddy's brothers as groomsmen.

"Mom I'm so nervous."

"Teddy you will be fine! Just take a deep breath and go link arms with your father cause the show is on!" Amy yelled.

"Mom, it's a wedding, not a show!"

Teddy linked arms with her dad and looked him in the eyes.

"You know I love you daddy." Teddy said to her father who had tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up. I love you too baby girl."

The music started to play which meant it was time to walk down the aisle. Teddy was actually relieved once she took her first step. Soon they were the end and Bob gave his daughter a kiss and sat down. Teddy grabbed Spencer's trembling hands and looked at his gorgeous brown eyes. Spencer fell in love with her all over again. From her hair and her beautiful brown eyes. He knew he made the right decision marrying her.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony. If anyone can show why this man and woman should not be married speak now or forever hold peace." The priest stated.

Soon enough it was time for the vows. Spencer and Teddy both wrote their own.

"Teddy from the moment I first met you, you were mine. I thought you were amazing, beautiful, smart, nicest person I ever met and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I will be with you throughout any situation that we may come across. Our love is forever." Spencer completed.

Teddy cried a little during his vows but she had to pull it together because it was now her turn.

"Spencer, when I first saw you I didn't care about your looks, even if you are hot. But I cared that you were a nice, amazing, and talented man. I love you more and more I see your beautiful brown eyes. Life without you would be terrible, unimaginable! I promise to never stop loving you and be with you forever and ever." She finished.

"Teddy Duncan... Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, richer or poorer?"

"I do." Teddy said smiling as she placed the ring on Spencer's left hand.

"And do you Spencer Walsh, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, to comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, richer or poorer?"

"I do." Spencer said placing the ring on Teddy's left hand.

"Now in the power vested in me... I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Spencer."

Spencer embraced Teddy with a long passionate kiss. Teddy was not Teddy Duncan anymore, she was Teddy Walsh.

After they took a few photos together they went to the reception.

"Please stand up and welcome for the first time. Mr. And Mrs. Spencer Walsh!" The DJ yelled.

Spencer and Teddy walked hand in hand to the dance floor. They danced to a song and talked together.

"Babe Spencer I love you!"

Before Spencer could say anything their twins ran over to them and jumped into their arms.

"Mama you look pretty!" Little grace said in a small voice.

"Well thank you Gracie! You look beautiful as always!"

"Hehe fanks mama!"

"Daddy! I like your bow tie!" Little Jake said to his dad.

"Thanks Jake! Did you like my dance moves?" Spencer put jake down and twirled around.

"Yessy daddy!"

An hour of dancing later and it was time for cake! Spencer and Teddy cut into it and Spencer took a spoon and shoved cake all over Teddy's face.

"Spencer! Really?" Teddy took her spoonful and shoved some cake in Spencer's face. "Back at you!"

After the reception Teddy and Spencer were going to leave the twins with P.J., Skylar, and their son Jason. Yes P.J. was married to Skylar now and the have a one year old.

"Spencer where are we going for our honeymoon?" Teddy asked as they were driving to the airport.

"Next stop... France!"

Hi! So here is the new story! I hope you like it! I need suggestions so comment below! Remember follow, favorite, review!


	2. Chapter 2

August 5, 2016

"Oh Spencer Paris is beautiful!" Teddy said while twirling around.

Teddy and Spencer's flight landed at about 2 am last night. Their hotel is right in view of the Eiffel Tower. Tonight they were having dinner at the top of the tower.

"Oh my God!" A couple of tourists came walking up to Teddy and Spencer. " you guys are Teddy and Spencer! Omg we love you so much! Your like the cutest couple ever!" They screamed.

"Oh haha glad your a fan!" They took a picture with them and waved them off.

A couple of hours later they were going out for dinner at the Eiffel Tower. They were seated and Spencer pulled Teddy's chair out for her.

"Ah Spencer your so cute!"

"And so are you Mrs. Walsh."

"Stop, I feel like your talking to your mom."

The waitress came and took their orders and brought them some wine. They went back to the hotel and ended the great night with some "fun".

"Ohhh Spencer go harder! Your wearing a condom right?"

"Mmm yah babe."

They had sex for 30 minutes and decided that was enough. They cuddled for the rest of the night. Their vacation went by fast and it was soon time to go back home.

"Spencer our vacation went by too fast! I felt like it just started!" Teddy said while leaning into Spencer's shoulder at the airport.

"I know babe, now back to parenthood!"

They boarded their flight and sat down in their first class seats. 14 hours later they were in California. They walked to the exit of the airport and waited for PJ to pick them up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins came running to their parents.

"Oh there's my favorite kids!" They said while hugging the two year olds. They walked to PJ's car and got in.

"Hey sis." PJ said to his sister. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was wonderful! Paris is so gorgeous!" Teddy said to him. They got home and walked into their house.

"Mommy did you miss me?" Jake asked his mom.

"I did Jake! I missed you too Gracie!"

The family went to bed for the night and woke up to two children the next day.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake uppy uppy!"

"oh good morning babies. Why are you up so early?" Teddy asked.

"We are hungry!" The twins yelled.

"Well let's change that! What would like to eat?"

"Pancakes!"

Teddy got out the ingredients to make pancakes and had the twins help her make it. She placed one pancake in front of them and helped them into a chair and helped them eat it. Once they were done they ran upstairs and began playing with toys. Teddy went and got Spencer up.

"Morning babe." Spencer walked up to Teddy and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm good morning babe." Teddy replied.

Today Spencer had to go to the recording studio and record a couple of songs for their next album.

"Ok guys! Time for your nap!" Teddy picked her twins up and put them in their beds. She gave them a kiss and then she walked down stairs. She decided to call her mom because she hasn't seen her since the wedding.

"Hey mom." Teddy said into her phone.

"Oh hi Teddy! How's marriage?"

"Oh mom it's great! I'm so glad to be married to him now!"

They talked for at least an hour and after Teddy woke her twins up.

"Time for lunch! I think I'm gonna make you a PB and J sandwich!"

Teddy made the sandwiches and cut them into stars she placed two in front of them and sat down. They started eating but Teddy noticed something was wrong. Jake was sweating a lot and stopped eating.

"Jake? Honey? Are you ok?" Teddy asked.

"Momrgye membh jaiiwib." Jake tried to talk.

Jake stuck his tongue out and teddy noticed it was swollen. Then she realized he was probably allergic to nuts since it is their first time having PB.

"Oh my god! Okay let's get you to the hospital Jake!" Teddy picked both her twins up and brought them in the car she drove as fast as she could and parked at the ER. She ran in with Jake and Grace holding her hand.

"Please help my son! He had nuts and I think he was allergic!" Teddy said to the doctor who took her son and put him on a hospital bed. They then took him back behind the doors. Teddy could only pray he would be okay.

"Where Jakey going momma?" Gracie asked.

"The doctors are taking him to a magic land so he could be all better!" Teddy told her daughter.

Teddy picked up her phone and called Spencer.

"Spencer?"

"Teddy what's wrong it sounds like you've been crying." Spencer asked in a worried tone.

"It's Jake babe, I gave the twins a PB and J sandwich for the first time but jake was allergic. I am in the ER waiting for the doctor. I'm so scared Spence!"

"Just stay there. I'm coming."

Ten minutes later Spencer got there and Teddy ran into his arms. Right when he got there the doctor came out and told them Jake would be fine but he needs to have an epi-pen with him at all times.

"Hey Jake, how you feeling?"

"Im good mamma."

What did you think? Scared you? Sorry if I did! I need suggestions. Next chapter at eight reviews! Sorry I did not update! My mom was in the hospital. She is fine now though! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

After Jacob's reaction Teddy was very carful with what she fed her twins, she was a bit over protective. Today The family was going to hang out around the beach with PJ and their family.

"Okay sunscreen!" Teddy said to her twins. Jake had cute little swimming pants on that said "I'm so Rad" all over them. Grace had on a one piece bathing suit that said "Beautiful". Teddy twirled her twins around and saw her brother coming.

"Uncle PJ!" The twins screamed running over to PJ.

"Uncle Spencer!" Jason yelled in a cute voice. He wobbled over to Spencer.

"Wow I feel so loved." Teddy and Skylar said in unison.

"Swim?" Gracie asked.

"Sure baby." Teddy grabbed the twins and played with them for an hour in the water.

Two weeks after they were at the beach, PJ and Spencer's families went to Denver because Gabe wanted to be in the army and his deployment was today. At the Duncan home Amy was crying like crazy because her little boy was all grown up.

"Oh Gabe! Are you sure you want to join the army? We were only kidding about sending you to military school!"

"Yes mom I'm sure." Gabe said fixing his uniform. "Your not gonna miss me anyway! You'll just keep making babies!"

"Nope that factory is closed!" Amy said. "Bob you better know that right?"

"Yeah of course honey! Closed since Toby!"

"Mom! Will you stop crying!" Ten year old Charlie said coming into the room. "Your interrupting my phone call with my boyfriend! Opps-."

"Your what?" Bob said coming closer to Charlie.

"My uh... Friend boy! Haha yah, um, my friend that's a boy!" Charlie said smiling.

"Amy, are you buying this?" Bob asked looking over at his wife.

"Not at all Bob, not at all..." Amy said advancing her daughter.

"If I were you I'd start running." Gabe told Charlie. As soon as she heard that she started running.

"Gabe do you have to go!?" Seven year old Toby said coming into the room. "Your really gonna leave me with all girls!"

"Hey Toby! I'm still a guy! This old man still got a few tricks up his sleeve!" Bob stated.

"What, donut tricks? I'm okay dad."

"Fine."

With that said the door flew open with The Walsh family and PJ's family.

"Hi! Oh Gabe you look so grown up in that uniform! I'm gonna miss you so much!" Teddy said running over to Gabe.

"Oh gosh now I have to sooth another crying baby? When will this end!"

"She's not crying! Water is just coming from her eyes!" PJ said.

"That's crying PJ!" Everyone said in unison.

Everyone started to talk about Gabe when he was younger and remembered memories about him.

"Remember when Charlie Was born he shaved his head!" Teddy exclaimed.

"What? You shaved your head on the day of my birth? Details!" Charlie yelled

"Okay, okay, I was only ten."

"And that's how old I am! Way more mature in my generation!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Anyway, mom went into labor and left me home alone. So I wanted to have fun!" Gabe exclaimed.

The reunion finished and it was time for Gabe to leave.

"I'm gonna miss you little bro. Stay strong." PJ said to Gabe.

"I will."

"Love you Gabe. I mean it." Teddy said crying.

"I know sis, I know." Gabe said hugging his sister.

Amy was balling while Charlie hugged her as Gabe left.

"Army strong Gabe!" The family yelled.

HI! Long time, I know. I need suggestions next chap at 10 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

September 15, 2016

"Teddy hon, why are you throwing up so much?" Spencer asked holding Teddy's hair back. "You should go to the doctor."

"You think?" Teddy replied sarcastically. "Yah I probably will...I hope I'm not pregnant."

"I doubt that, did we do anything recently?"

"I don't remember? Wait..." Teddy said.

Flashback

"Okay Teddy the twins are in bed." Spencer said removing his shirt.

"Ooh Spencer your so sexy." Teddy said removing her pants.

"Oh Mrs. Walsh you have a great style in underwear."

"And you also Mr. Walsh."

They started kissing that turned into grinding that then turned into an in and out formation. Teddy started to moan as Spencer kept pushing into her. After 40 minutes of sex the cuddled for the rest of the night.

End of flashback

"Spencer remember two weeks ago when we had sex? Did you wear a condom?"

"Oh crap. I didn't."

"Oh I probably am pregnant! Spencer I don't think we can do this. I can't!" Teddy said starting to cry.

"Shh Teddy shh. You probably aren't pregnant maybe it's just the flu! You've had it for two days."

"Okay Spencer. I'm gonna go buy some pregnancy tests and see if I am."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Spencer asked.

"I will be fine."

Teddy got into her car and drove to the drug store. She got out and put on some sunglasses and a wig with brown hair she had in her car so the paparazzi won't know that she might be pregnant. She exited and walked to the pregnancy section.

"Hi...are you Teddy Walsh? Omg if you are my bff's will be so jealous!" The 16 year old cashier asked Teddy.

"Um no..I'm...I'm Skippy Marie Duncan. I don't even know who Teddy Walsh is."

"Oh um sorry, you just look a lot like her!"

Teddy bought her things and walked to her car and called her mom.

"Mom you wouldn't believe what I just did."

"What's that honey?"

"Remember when you were making your mommy blog and you made up a Duncan?"

"Oh yes Skippy Marie, my claim to fame!"

"Yup whatever, anyway I went to the store and I did not want people to know who I was so I put on a wig and glasses. The cashier was freaking out that I was Teddy but then I had to use a name so I picked Skippy!"

"Oh honey thank you."

"Yup okay bye mom! Love you!"

"Love you too sweets!"

"Spencer I'm home!" Teddy said walking into the house.

"Oh hi honey!" Spencer said coming in dressed as a baby doll.

"Daddy play baby!" Grace yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Haha!" Teddy took out her phone and posted a picture of Spencer dressed as a baby on her Instagram. She commented "Looks like someone needs a nap! Good dad Spencer!"

Teddy put the twins down for their naps and walked upstairs with spencer so she can do the pregnancy tests. Teddy drank lots of water then peed on the sticks. She waited 1 minute.

"Spencer I'm scared! What if I am pregnant?"

"Then we will get through it. Now uncover your hand."

"Okay...it says I'm...

Hi! Long time! Cliffhanger! How many of you want her to be pregnant and how many do not? The next chap will be based on that so you won't get any chapters till there is enough votes. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 new

"It says I'm...I'm...pregnant! Spencer were gonna have a baby!" Teddy said excitedly. Spencer picked her up and twirled her around.

"We can do this!" Spencer yelled.

"We sure can!" Teddy said sealing it with a kiss.

The next day Teddy made an appointment with her OBGYN. She had a new one since the twins were born in Denver.

"Hi I'm Teddy and I have an appointment at 2:30."

"Oh hello! Here is your paperwork! By the way I love your song ready or not!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Oh gosh thanks!" Teddy sat down with Spencer and began to fill out paperwork. "How come she likes your song and not mine Teddy?" Spencer asked.

"Oh stop being a baby!" The nurse called Teddy in and weighed her. She then told her to go to a room, change into a gown then wait for the doctor to come.

"Hi Mrs. Walsh! How are you today?" Dr. Brown said coming into the room.

"I'm great! You can call me Teddy and my Husband Spencer."

"Well okay. So your hear today because you believe your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when was the last time you had unprotected sex?" The doctor asked.

"Um...about two weeks ago."

"Oh okay so the baby is very small now so I will have to check for the baby through your vagina. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes it's fine." The doctor put on some gloves and stuck the wand into Teddy. It was a bit awkward for her at first but a soon as she heard the baby's heartbeat she forgot all about the awkwardness. She and Spencer were in tears.

"So this your baby, you will be having one baby."

"Are you sure because last time we were told we were having one baby but we got two." Teddy asked.

"I am pretty sure that you are having one baby. Anyway, I would like to see you in 10 weeks and then you will be 12 weeks pregnant. Remember to take your paternal vitamins!" With that the doctor left.

"Baby!" Both Teddy and Spencer said.

Hi! I know long time...hate me I don't care. So sorry it's short! So review! Hope your glad she is pregnant! Please I need ideas and inspiration! Love you guys who are still reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer! I'm going shopping!" Teddy yelled to her husband. She was now ten weeks pregnant.

"Okay honey just don't buy too much!"

"Oh shut up. Like we don't have enough."

"You know what Teddy I was meaning to talk to you about the twins."'Spencer said.

"what about them?" She questioned.

"Don't you think we should lay back on letting them sleep with us because they will soon be in preschool?"

"Spencer, your being ridiculous! Why can't a two year old sleep with their parents?"

"Because it interrupts our sex night." Spencer told her.

"Sex? Sex? Is that all you can think about? I'm already pregnant and you still think about sex?"

"Mommy what's sex?" The twins overhearing said coming into the room.

"Oh um...it's a type of pie that your daddy loves! Now go play or else the tickle monster will come to get you! Muaahhh!" Teddy screamed.

"Ahhhh mommy!" After the twins ran away Teddy sternly looked at Spencer.

"See now the twins have sex in their vocabulary!"

"It was your fault!"

"Well I'm sorry everything is my fault!" Teddy ran out of the door to her car and drove away. Instantly after Spencer said that he regretted it and ran out to get Teddy but she was already gone.

Teddy was driving away and was on her way to go to the store. She was talking to herself in the car if she handled their first fight well. She then knew that she should have looked at it with kindness and not hate and an angry tone. She went to turn around to go back home but a car was coming that she did not see. The car smashed into hers which sent hers rolling and flipping across the road.

"Oh my God!" Teddy screamed as she felt the car come into her side. Instantly everything went black.

Spencer was sitting at home playing kitchen with his kids when he heard the door bell ring.

"Hold on guys I have to get the door!" Spencer told them.

"Okay daddy!" Spencer walked to the door and looked out the peephole seeing two police officers. Spencer opened the door and smiled at the cops. "Good afternoon officers! How may I help you?"

"Hello Mr. Walsh. We have some news to share with you...your wife was in a car accident and is in critical condition. I'm so sorry."

When the they said that Spencer's world shattered in to a million pieces. His love his life is in the hospital and God only knows how long she has left. Spencer grabbed the twins and ran out to the hospital. He dropped the twins off at Pj's because who knows what she will look like.

"What room is Teddy Walsh in?" Spencer asked breathlessly.

"Only family can go in her room." The nurse said looking up. "Oh my your Spencer Walsh! Yes yes go in! Room 302!"

Spencer huffed to himself and quickly walked down to her room. He was mentally preparing himself for what is to come. "Kay spence stay calm she will be okay." He said to himself. He walked in and felt like he was slapped across the face. Teddy was hooked up to tubes and wires. Her face was bruised and she had a cast on her arm. Her skin was grey she looked like she was dead.

"Um hello? Are you Teddy's husband?" A doctor said walking into the room.

"Yes I am. How is she doctor?"

"Well she is pulling through, she was in a deadly accident Spencer. She died twice during surgery on her arm and ribs."

"Oh my god. What's wrong with her?"

"Let's see, broken arm, many broken ribs which punctured her lung but we fixed that, a bad concussion, and um... That's about it. Oh! Also her legs were pinned down with the dashboard and while the firemen were trying to get her out they cut through her leg. We fixed that though!"

"What's with all the wires and tubes then?"

"We are watching her heart rate just to make sure it is steady. She should wake up in a couple of hours." With that the doctor started to leave. Then suddenly Spencer remembered.

"Wait doctor Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Did um the baby survive?"

"I'm so sorry Spencer, the baby died."

"No!" Spencer fell to his knees in tears. His love is hurt and he lost his baby, their baby. All Spencer wanted to do was say he was sorry about their fight.

Hi! This was a guest review idea! If you put an idea I will most likely use it and shout you out! Hope you liked it! And I hope you are happy for a long chapter! I have no school tomorrow so you might get a chapter or two this weekend if I get reviews and ideas! I already know what the next chapter will be about so just give me ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor soon disappeared, but then came back minutes later! "Mr. Walsh, wait! We were wrong. The baby has lived!" shouted the doctor.

Spencer was just amazed. "We should have studied the baby more carefully, I know. But your loved ones are both alive!" said the doctor. Spencer smiled. He has his world back.

Amy Duncan was rushing through the airport as she just saw on her buddy page that Teddy was in the hospital from a deadly car crash.

"I need two tickets for me and my husband to L.A. Now!" Amy demanded.

"I'm sorry mam but that flight is full. You can go on the next flight that is in 4 hours." The lady at the front desk said.

"Ohhh no no no no! My daughter is lying on a hospital bed at her death note and you want to tell me I can't go on that plane! Are you trying to teach me how to be a mother? Do you want to go there?" Amy yelled.

"No no mam I do not want to go there. Let's see if I can get you on the next flight earlier."

"Well can you hurry up?" Amy said impatiently.

"Are you trying to tell me how to do my job? Do you want to go there?" She said back at Amy.

"Oh yeah I wanna go there!" Amy told her. Just as security was about to come Bob stepped in.

"I'm sorry. What my wife is trying to say is we don't know how long we have with our daughter left. Please if you can get us on this flight. Just think if you were in this situation."

"Alright I got you on. You should be grateful."

Back at the hospital Spencer was sitting at Teddy's bedside waiting for her to wake up. It's been a day now and the doctors did not like that situation.

"Teddy come on I need you to wake up. I love you." Amazingly, right after He said that Teddy woke up.

"Huh? Were am I? Spencer?"

"Teddy oh thank God your awake! Do you remember what happened?"

"Teddy so glad your awake!" The doctor said coming into the room.

"Um hi?" Teddy said.

"Do you remember what happened Teddy?"

"I believe my husband and I had a fight and I stormed out of the house. I drove to the store thinking about our fight and I realized I handled it wrong so I turned around and then I felt pain and saw blackness." Teddy told the doctor.

"Wow you remembered a lot! That's great!" The doctor started asking Teddy about her pain level and he told her the injuries she had.

"Oh Teddy I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Spencer said.

"No no no sweetie it's not! Couples fight and I should have stayed home! Do not blame yourself. I believe we need a moment to clear this all up." Teddy leaned into kiss Spencer but then PJ and his family plus the twins walked in.

"Mommy!" The twins said crying over to Teddy. "Oh babies what's wrong? Why are they crying PJ?"

"They missed you so I told them what happened and then they demanded to see you!"

"Well I'm glad you brought them." Teddy told him.

"Uncle PJ said your car go boom boom! Hehe!" The twins said laughing.

"Boom boom really PJ."

"What I didn't want to say crash crash! That's just stupid! Like I could have said-." PJ was cut off with Amy running through the door.

"Teddy? Teddy? Are you okay? Oh my look at you! Do you want me to go over and beat the person that hit you over the head. Do they wanna go there?" Amy said frantically.

"Mom mom chill. I'm fine! Just woke up!" Amy, being a nurse started to inspect her daughters body.

"Oh Teddy your all bruised and broken! I'm so sorry honey! We are gonna stay in California until you get better okay?"

"Okay mom. Now can you all leave so I can rest?" Everyone left so Teddy and Spencer were now alone. Teddy gave her mom the keys to her house so they don't have to stay at a hotel.

"Now we're alone Spence give me my moment!" Spencer kissed her and said goodnight. As Teddy fell asleep she had nightmares about the car crash and suddenly in her deep sleep she remembered about the baby.

"Spencer! Spencer! Wake up please!" Spencer shot up like a pole.

"What is it Teddy? What's wrong?"Spencer yelled.

"They baby! Did it live?" Teddy screamed.

"Yes Teddy. Our baby survived! I know when it comes out it will be a fighter!"

"Oh thank God Spencer!" Teddy soon fell asleep after. Spencer looked at Teddy and said,

"I love you and our baby Teddy and don't ever doubt that."

Hi! Hope you liked it! The beginning was a review idea so thanks for your idea! Just look in my reviews and you will find her. Read her stories! So review ideas and what you liked! Um okay bye now!


	8. Chapter 8

November 25, 2016

A month after Teddy's car accident she was almost healed beside the cut it her leg which was almost healed. Teddy was 12 weeks pregnant and going in for her appointment. She was going by herself since Spencer was filming a movie in Sacramento.

"Teddy great to see you! I saw online that you were in a nasty car accident! How are you doing?" Dr. Brown said coming in.

"Oh I'm doing okay I guess! I'm just so blessed that I still have this baby and these crutches..." Teddy replied referring to the crutches she has been using to get around.

"Well let's check on how the baby is doing." The doctor put a cool gel on Teddy's stomach and the room lit up with the heartbeat of the baby.

"Alright Teddy so here is the baby...it's looking good even with the accident." The doctor said. "I want to see you back here when you are 22 weeks pregnant and we might be able to tell the gender then!" The doctor left the room.

Teddy went home and payed on her bed to take a nap. The twins were with PJ so she had the house to herself.

Teddy was laying on the couch with Jake and Grace, watching the movie *Frozen*. As Teddy glanced towards her twins, she began to think the title of the movie were very similar to their was quite an intriguing movie, at least for children, so she could see why.

She suddenly felt a warm liquid spreading on her thighs. Her water broke 7 months early! There was something horribly wrong...but when Teddy looked, it wasn't water: It was blood. The twins started screaming, but she soon realized those were her own screams...

She woke up, cold, drenched in sweat. Hands clutching her abdomen. "Oh my God!" Teddy screamed. She immediately went to her phone to call Spencer. The phone rang a couple of times but then she heard a happy voice come from the other end of the line.

"Hey Teddy! You miss me?" Spencer said happily.

"Spencer! Spencer, I just had this horrible nightmare! I was sitting on the couch with the twins watching Frozen, and I felt like I wet my pants. I looked down and I saw blood dripping down my legs! I'm so scared Spencer! I need you!"

"Okay Teddy calm down honey. Let's webcam." Spencer hung up and went onto FaceTime and called Teddy.

"Oh there's her beautiful face." Spencer said looking at Teddy.

"Oh Spencer." Teddy said breaking down into tears.

"Hey hey hey. Teddy it was just dream. Relax okay."

"It wasn't just a dream! It was a nightmare!"

"Hey it's okay, only three more weeks till your out of the miscarriage zone. I'm coming home this week for thanksgiving anyway! I have to go. We're filming my scene now. I love you!"

"I love you too bye Spence." Teddy said hanging up.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**November 27, 2016**

Today it was Thanksgiving and the Duncan's were coming to California to spend it with them. Teddy was at home freaking out over the cooking and guest bedrooms and all that stuff.

"Spencer did you get the rooms ready?" Teddy yelled.

"Yah, I even put condoms in your parents room so you won't get another sibling!"

"Spencer!"

"I'm just kidding babe! Now just relax and get the Twins ready while I do some cooking."

Teddy walked up to the twins room seeing the fighting with each other.

"Great just what I need!" The blond said to herself. "Hey hey hey. What are you guys doing?"

"Gracie won't share her toy!"

"Grace honey, you know we always share."

"I sorry momma."

"Its okay baby but you should say sorry to Jake."

"I sorry Jakey, I love you!" Grace yelled.

"It's okay sissy. I love you too!" Jake hugged his sister.

"Good! Now let's get you guys ready for Thanksgiving!" Teddy put Jake in a little suit but with no jacket. He had a tie that said, "I'm a turkey!" All over it. Grace had on a brown top with a turkey on it with pink polka dot leggings.

"You guys look so cute!" Teddy told them. The doorbell rang and Teddy rushed to the door and opened it to see the Walsh's.

"hello Teddy! Great seeing you!" Linda said.

"You also! Come on In!" Teddy invited them in and they immediately started talking to Spencer.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" The twins yelled running over to Spencer's parents.

"Oh hi cuties! Teddy they have grown so much!"

"Yup their turning 3 in February!" The doorbell rang and Teddy went to get it. "It's probably my family!" Teddy opened the door revealing her mom, dad, charlie, and toby.

"Oh I missed you guys so much!" Teddy said running to her parents.

"Oh teddy! It's only a month after your accident and your running around!" Amy yelled.

"Teddy, it's so much nicer here in Cali than Denver! It's like 2 degrees there! Can I come live with you?" Charlie asked her, "I'm going too crazy with these people."

"Oh Char I felt the same way. You get used to it!"

Soon enough Pj and Skylar and Jason were there and they all gathered around the table.

"Let's pray." Bob said. "_Lord God, thank you for this day and these families who are gathered here In You name. Thanks for the food cooked today and bless the hands of the chef that made it. Keep Gabe safe in the Army also. In your name, Amen. Now please pass the potatoes."_

Right after the prayer the doorbell rang. "Well I wonder who that Is!" Teddy ran to the door revealing Gabe and a Lauren. "Gabe!" Teddy ran into her brothers arms. "You look so grown!"

"Hey Teddy. I missed you too." Teddy pulled him into the house to everyone's suprised.

"Mom! The army made Gabe well mannered!"

"Hallelujah at least someone did it!" Amy yelled.

"Hey son." Bob said patting his son on the back.

The family all sat down eating diner, Bob hogging all the potatoes and toby flinging peas at Gabe. Teddy got up from her chair while holding Spencer's hand.

"Okay so mom and dad we have an announcement to make!" Teddy told the families.

"Oh we do too!" Pj, Gabe, Lauren, and Skylar said in unison.

"Wow that's a lot." Spencer said.

"Okay let's all say it on The count of three! One two three..." Teddy counted.

"I'm pregnant." All three of the girls said.

"What."

"I was gonna say engaged!" Gabe yelled.

"So let's get this straight." Amy started. "Lauren, Teddy, and Skylar are all pregnant and Gabe and Lauren are engaged?"

"Yup!"

"I'm almost 3 months pregnant." Teddy started. "Me too." Skylar added. "I am too." Lauren finished.

"Wait so the baby survived during the accident?" Bob asked.

"What Teddy was in an accident?"

"Yes dad! It survived! And Gabe I was in a car accident a month ago." Teddy gave him the details about it.

"Amy honey we're gonna have 3 grand Babies!" Bob yelled.

"Oh I'm having twins!" Skylar yelled.

"Oh. Oh Bob honey. 4 grandchildren at once...I think I'm gonna be sick...gahhh!" Amy threw up.

"Wow! Right in the same spot as prom!" Bob yelled.

Hi! So I used the last part from Good luck charlie when Amy thought she was gonna have triplets. Hah so thanks for reading! Oh! Sorry for the long update, I have to write and essay for English and Science and we have tons of tests! Also, comment whether you want a boy or a gir for each one. Okay bye!


	10. Chapter 10

December 20, 2016

"Spence did you get Gracie's backpack?" The 16 week pregnant lady walked through the door. They were going to Denver to Spend Christmas with them.

"Yah babe." The brown haired man came walking into the room. "Can we go?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Teddy picked up a sleeping Jacob and Spencer a sleeping Grace. They ran to their front door into the limo they rented for them and PJ.

"Hey Pj, hey Sky." Teddy said greeting the family.

"Hey Teddy! So glad we're past the miscarriage zone!" Skylar said to her.

"Yah but my little baby could have problems because of my accident."

"I'm sure it will be fine!

They got to the airport and pulled their luggage out of the van. They checked in and walked through the mass of people.

"Hey watch yourself lady!" A muscular man yelled to Teddy. The blond turned around and looked at the man.

"Beau?"

"Oh teddy! Hi..." He awkwardly said. Teddy dated Beau when she was 15. He cheated on her with another girl and moved to Tennessee. "How are you?" He asked advancing her.

"I'm doing good. You?" Teddy replied nervously. There was something about him she didn't like.

"I'm doing good, better now that I saw you." He said grabbing her arm.

"Hey let go of her!" Spencer said pushing him away.

"Oh and who's this puny little sucker?"

"My husband Spencer and our Two toddlers. Let's go Spence, I've had enough bad memories about this guy." Teddy walked quickly to the metal detectors. They got through fairly quickly and took their seats at their terminal.

"Teddy who was that man?" Spencer asked.

"He was my boyfriend when I was 15. He cheated on me with another ugly ass girl." The two families boarded their flights. 3 hours later they landed in Denver.

"Ah so good to breath cold Denver air." Teddy said walking into the cold, frigid air. They saw Teddy's parents and walked to their car.

"Hey mom and dad." Teddy said hugging her parents.

"Hi Teddy! How is my grandbaby doing?"

"Pretty good! I will be able to find out the gender soon so I'm excited about that." Teddy replied happily. They drove home and Teddy immediately crashed on her old childhood bed.

December 25, 2016

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake uppy! It's christmas!" The family spent 4 days in Denver and then decided to come home so they could have Christmas as a small family. " I wanna see what Santa brought me!" They yelled.

"It's christmas? Let's go see what Santa brought you!" Teddy and Spencer picked up their twins and walked down to their tree.

"Mommy can I open?" Grace opened her gift revealing a doll. "Ooh a Dollie! A Dollie! I'm gonna name her..." She paused thinking of a name. "I'm gonna name her Pinky!"

"That's a cute name Gracie!" Teddy said holding her camera recording their Christmas." They kids opened the rest of their presents and sat on the ground playing with them.

"Hey Teddy." Spencer said walking into the kitchen. "Here." Spencer gave her a small box. Teddy opened the box revealing a heart necklace with three diamonds in it. The colors purple, white, and blue.

"Spencer it beautiful." Teddy then kissed him.

"Eww!" The twins said walking into the room.

Teddy and Spencer just laughed.

Sorry for the long wait. I w not in the mood for writing. Plus I had a huge essay. Thanks for reading! I need suggestions and reviews! Love you readers!


	11. Chapter 11

January 30, 2017.

Today Teddy and her Family were going to the baby's appointment. They decided to bring the twins because they will be able to tell the gender today.

"Do you guys want a boy or a girl?" Teddy asked her twins while sitting on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor.

"I want a wittle sister!" Gracie yelled.

"I want a wittle brother!" Jacob yelled louder.

"Okay but no matter what we get you promise you will be happy for mommy?"

"And daddy!" Spencer chimed in.

"Oh who cares about daddy." Teddy snapped.

"We will mommy and daddy!"

The door slammed open revealing Dr. Brown.

"Hi Teddy and Spencer! Oh who's this?" She asked referring to the twins.

"These are our twins Jacob and Grace. Can you say hi guys?"

"Hi." They said shyly.

"Oh they are adorable. Okay let's get to your appointment."

The Doctor put the cool gel on Teddy's abdomen. In the background of the baby's heart beat Teddy could here the twins asking Spencer questions that he had no answer for. She chuckled to herself and continued to listen to the doctors instructions about caring for the baby. Blah blah blah blah. Was all Teddy heard.

"Excuse me?" Spencer said interrupting her thoughts.

"I said your having twins. The baby must have been hiding behind the other all this time!"

"Hold up! So I have two babies in me? No wonder I am way bigger then usual. Wow this is a shock." Teddy said.

"Would you still like to know the Genders?" Dr. Brown asked.

"Yeah..."

"Okay so, baby number one is a...boy! And baby number two is a girl!"

"Aww a boy and a girl again Spencer!"

"I'm getting a wittle sissy and a wittle brother mommy?" Jake asked.

"You sure are! We are!"

February 14, 2017

"Mommy Daddy!" The twins said running into the room. "It's our birthday!"

Teddy and Spencer slowly woke up. "It's your birthday! Do you know how old you are turning?"

"3!" They yelled holding three fingers up.

"Happy birthday babies. Now go play while mommy and daddy get up. Then I will make you your special birthday breakfast!" The twins ran out of the room.

"Three years ago Teddy, they were just babies." Spencer started.

"And we were teenagers. Where did time go?" Teddy kissed him. They got changed and went downstairs. They were going to celebrate their birthday at Disneyland with PJ's Family.

"Here is your extra special breakfast!" Teddy smiled giving them each a chocolate pancake with whipped cream for a nose and strawberries for a mouth. She put more whipped cream for eyes. "I hope you love it!"

When they were done teddy dressed them up in two shirts that said "it's my birthday!" And the other shirt said "it's my birthday too!" She dressed them up and brought them down stairs. They drove to Disneyland seeing PJ already with the tickets.

"Jason!" The twins yelled running over to the other child.

"Hey PJ. Hey Sky."

"Hi!" They said loudly. "We invited Gabe to come too. Is that okay?"

"Awesome! I can't wait to see him!" Teddy yelled.

They saw Gabe and Lauren and ran over to them they talked for awhile until the kids started whining to go into the park. They walked into the amazing place and did lots of rides. They spent the whole day there and then ended their day at the beach to watch the sunset.

"Spencer the sunset is so pretty." Teddy said leaning on his shoulder.

"It definitely is."

"Oh guys I meant to tell you earlier, I'm pregnant with twins!"

"We are too!" Lauren said.

"Wow so we are all having twins?"

"Yup... Wow we are the only ones left on the beach."

"Tag your it!" Pj said tagging Teddy.

**I went ice skating and I got my skates and skated like I had hockey skates on Cuz I thought they were hockey skates and then I realized they had a heel and a stopper at the end so they were figure skates but then I forgot ab it and my stopper dug into the ice and I dived forward onto my knee and now it's swollen like a balloon! Haha sorry for the long update! Have and awesome day and review**!


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12 new

A lot has happened since Teddy's last appointment. It was now May 1, 2016. Teddy was about nine months pregnant now. She and Spencer had been preparing so much for the twins. Skylar and PJ had their babies. Two baby boys Lucas and Corey and Lauren was still pregnant like Teddy. Teddy, Spencer and the kids were sitting at the breakfast table eating.

"Oh Spencer this is just too much! The baby coming and Our new Cd coming out!" Teddy whined.

"Teddy honey! We can postpone the cd!" Spencer sniffed the air. "Wow does it stink!"

"I'm pregnant with twins, what do you think?" Teddy snapped at him.

"Well honey I was wondering if we should get a bigger car." Teddy stated.

"What do you mean? Our bmw is a perfect size!"

"Okay let's try it." Teddy wobbled outside with the twins and got in the car. The twins sat it their original spots with their car seats and Spencer put in the babies car seat.

"Oh looks like one car seat doesn't fit Spencer." Spencer was trying to shove the car seat in. "New car Spence."

"New car Teddy." Spencer then left to go buy a new car and took Jake with him.

"Jake! We are going to have so much fun buying a new car!" Spencer yelled excitedly. When they got to the car dealer a big fat man immediately approached them.

"Hi! I'm Bob Schooler and I see in your eyes that you want a new car. Let's see you got two kids in car seats and two on the way. Eh?" The Italian car dealer asked.

"Woah! How did you know that?"

"Eh, your famous my daughter is obsessed with you, it's nasty!" The man wobbled inside. "So, ah, you want a new truck?"

"No an SUV we need a bigger car."

"Alrighty, I'm a hook you up."

Back at home Teddy was playing tea cups with her daughter.

"So then when daddy and I come home we will have two little babies with us!" Teddy said giving her daughter a cookie.

"When do you bring them back?" Grace asked her in the cutest voice.

"Oh no honey we don't bring the baby back. Haha, you sound like you Auntie Charlie!"

"Hey Jacob, do you like this car?" Spencer yelled to Jacob in the back seat.

"I love it daddy!"

"So, ah, we got a deal?" The dealer asked.

"Well that depends on your offer." They walked back to the dealership and sat down in the office.

"I say $70,000." The dealer started. Spencer was not gonna take it that high.

"Well I say $50,000."

"$50,000 for a beautiful car like that? Okay, $65,000 no less."

"Well in that case I'm leaving, unless you bring it to sixty. If not your daughter will be angry that you didn't give her love the car of his choice and his price."

"Fine $60,000 and an autograph." Bob said finally giving up.

"Okay Gracie it's time for lunch!" Teddy said giving her a little sandwich. She finally heard the boys coming home. She was happy to have her husband back and hopefully he remembered Jacob's toy.

Just as Spencer entered the Garage he heard Jacob scream from the back, "daddy you didn't get my toy!" Jacob then started crying.

"Don't worry Jake we can go get it now." Spencer forgot that the car was in drive and when he hit the gas the car drove straight into the wall.

"Shi-oh I mean darn." Spencer corrected himself remembering Jake was in the car.

"Oh." Teddy said seeing the car had gone through the wall.

"Dats not supposed to be there!" Gracie said greeting Jacob.

"Oh."

"Teddy don't worry I will get it fixed."

"Oh."

"Momma why do you keep saying "oh"?"

"The babies are coming."

"The babies are coming? Oh crap! The babies are coming! Let's get to the hospital. Teddy get in the car!" Spencer yelled hyperventilating.

"The car's in the wall Spencer!"

"Oh right, to the BMW!" The small family rushed to the car and quickly drove to the hospital.

"Okay Teddy it's okay I'm here. Pj and Gabe said they will be here soon too." Suddenly Teddy heard her younger brother trying to calm down a lady who seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Teddy!" Gabe rushed to his sister.

"Hey little Rascal! Who was that lady who was screaming?"

"Lauren, she went into labor today too."

"Wow we are both in labor at the same time? Crazy!" Teddy told Gabe to leave so he can be with his wife. Oh, Gabe and Lauren did get married a month ago.

"Spencer it hurts so bad!" Teddy said after being in labor for 6 hours.

"Teddy why does it hurt? You got the epidermal."

"Yes but it still will hurt, it just ceases the pain a little bit." Teddy looked up seeing her parents at the door. "Mom, Dad!" Teddy wanted to get up and hug them but she was in too much pain to do so.

"Oh Teddy! We missed you!"

"Mrs. Walsh it is time to push." The doctor said coming into the room.

"Okay, let's have a baby then!" About 20 minutes later Teddy had her twins.

"Spencer they are so precious."

"They are beautiful just like you Teddy."

"Mom dad, meet our firstborn Shane Steven Walsh and our second Bridgit Clair Walsh.

I love you both." Gabe came in carrying his two little girls.

"Oh Gabe they are so cute!"

"Meet Riley Marie Duncan and Maya Marie Duncan."

"Aww!"

**Hey guys! Long time i know...I had a cold so I was not able to write because I was not in the writing mood. About 3 more chapters to this and then I will probably make the next part of the series and it might be 10 years in the future or something. Thanks for reading and comment what you want the next story to be like! **

Oh and I know I used Girl Meets world names...whatever!


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13 new

May 5,2016

"Oh Spencer aren't they the cutest babies?" Teddy said adoring her new additions.

"I thought we were the cutest mommy?" The older twins asked.

"Of course you guys are! They are just cute now!"

"So honey, I was just talking to the Doctors and they said we could go home today!" Spencer said walking in.

"Oh that's great! Let me just change and we can go." Teddy changed into her comfy sweats and a comfy sweater. She walked out of her room only finding a nurse with a wheelchair waiting for her.

"No no, I'm fine really, I can walk." Teddy told the nurse.

"Oh but mam it's hospital rules, I'm sorry."

"Oh fine." Teddy said giving up. The nurse wheeled her to the front door and she saw Jake and Grace giggling.

"Mommy's old! Hehehehe!"

"Hey! Not all old people ride in wheelchairs!" Teddy protested. They drove home with little Bridgit and Shane who were quietly sleeping in the back of the car and Jacob and Grace quickly fell asleep once they hit the road.

"Spencer we have the cutest babies."

"Wanna make some more?" Spencer said with a grin.

"Well maybe because your hot, eh no."

"What? I'm not hot? But I workout everyday so I can still make babies with you!"

"TMI Spencer, TMI. We will have more babies but not for a little while okay babe?" Soon they pulled up to their house.

"Looks like PJ is here." Teddy said seeing PJ's black Mercedes in her driveway.

Teddy picked up the babies and Spencer picked up the older twins and they both walked together into the house.

"Welcome home!" Amy, Bob, PJ, Gabe, Lauren, Toby, Skylar, Jason, And Charlie yelled.

"Oh what a surprise! I can't believe you are all here! Wait who let you in?"

"I kinda picked your lock, heh heh." Gabe said.

"Oh Gabe no matter what a gentleman the army turned you into, you still have your old ways!"

"Oh Teddy and you have another surprise!" Amy said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well since its summer vacation, we are gonna stay in California at you house all summer!"

"Well Spencer, this is the start of Something New." Teddy said kissing him.

Hi guys! So that is the last chapter! I need suggestions for what the next story should be called and it will be 10 years in the future! Thanks everyone for reading and please continue to read the series that will be posted at the end of this week or next week! Don't forget...Wait for it..wait for it...Review! Love you guys!


End file.
